America Military Museum LIbrary Copy Cataloging Procedures
Library Item Entry Procedure This procedure explains how to enter a new book or other media item into the library system. If you are in a hurry, skip down to the Entry of Item section. For our library operation, this is the process of putting an accession (i.e. barcode) number on a media item and copying the cataloging information from the Library of Congress into the integrated library system. The American Military Museum Library uses a concept of “copy cataloging” to enter media materials into the Koha ILS. Copy cataloging is the process of finding an established bibliographic records at a trusted authority, in our case the Library of Congress, and duplicating them into our local Koha ILS. This is a process which is does not require a Masters of Library Science degree but is fundamental to the operation of the library. By following this procedure, a volunteer can be trained to efficiently place items into the library. * This procedure does not cover advanced copy cataloging of material. Refer to the advanced copy cataloging procedure for the correct process * This procedure does not cover original cataloging of material. Refer to the original cataloging procedure for the correct process * This procedure does not cover archiving processes. Refer to the archiving process for the correct procedure * This procedures does not cover collection processes. Refer to the collection process for the correct procedures Overall work flow The overall workflow is very simple. # Search the local Koha ILS for matching catalog records, assign an accession number (put on a barcode lable), and print and attach the spine labels # If not found in Koha ILS, search via Z39.50 the Library of Congress records # If not found via Z39.50 client, place minimum accession information into the Koha and place a green dot on the spine for original cataloging process. Initial Screening of Item Get a processing box or retrieve item from processing shelf or box. This portion of the process can be done without being logged into a computer. If you are not sure or have questions, ask one of our professional librarians or the museum curator for direction. Pull out item and determine if it will be processed with this procedure. * Obvious trash, advertising, catalogs place in trashcan for disposal * Non-military related items: Place in the weeding area. Refer to Weeding Procedures. * Non-military books: Place in the weeding area. Refer to Weeding Procedures. * Military related fiction materials: Place in the weeding area. Refer to Weeding Procedures. * Newspapers: Place into Newspaper box. Refer to Newspaper Procedures. * Magazines: Place into Magazine box. Refer to Magazine Procedures. * Posters, binders, collections of materials, pamplets, photographs, pins, uniforms, helmets, personal gear, letters, accessories, personal letters, loose papers, unbound materials, folders, bound materials. Place in the Archive processing area. Refer to Archive Procedures. * Foreign language materials which you are unable to type the characters. Place in the Archives processing area. Refer to Archive procedures. * Tanks, armored vehicles, vehicles, weapons, implements of warfare. Refer to Collection procedures. * Books, technical manuals, field Manuals, bound materials are processed by this procedure. * If you are not sure, ask. Login to Integrated Library System This process will show you how to log into the system as a cataloging staff member. Log into Koha Integrated Library System Open a browser. Enter http://www.tankland-library.com:8080 '''in the URL address . Press enter. In the Username: box type '''volunteer In the Password: box type the password which is on the volunteer sheet (NOTE: This password changes, please ask Craig for the correct password.) Press the Login button. Press the Cataloging button. Entering the items into the system When you enter a book into the system, there can be three type of results. They are #The item's catalog entry exists in the Koha catalog #The item's catalog entry exists in the Library of Congress catalog #The item's catalog entry does not exist yet. The first step to determining this result is to enter the title of the book into the catalog system. For purposes of this documentation, we will show you where to find the appropriate information for entering the book into the system from the picture of a real book. (For those reading this document on the Wiki, please refer to the Periodic- Technical Service – Copy cataloging.odt documentation located on the Google Drive for the pictures and screenshots.) 'Enter a book already in Koha catalog' Enter the main title of the book in the Cataloging search box. The title is generally the most prominent words on the page. For example, WARSHIPS appears to be the title of the book. Enter warships in the Cataloging search box. Press Submit Notice that there are many books about warships in the catalog. If you scroll down, you'll also see books in the reservoir. The catalog reservoir are additional catalog entries which have not been accepted into the catalog but are stored locally. Since there are so many choice, take a look at the author of the book on the Cover or alternatively the Title Page. (Title Page pictured here) Warship's author is Jacques Simmons. The best fit for this book from our catalog is the first entry found in the catalog search. Click on the blue colored Warships link. It will show the MARC biblio page. Select the Normal tab on the left hand side. Verify the Title, the Author, and the general description is the same by examining the book. 'Adding the book to library holdings' Press the down arrow on the + New button Select New item Add the following information to the Add item page (first of two parts) 2 – Source of classification or shelving scheme: Change to Library of Congress Classification 8 – Collection code: Select Non-Fiction c – Shelving location: Add the appropriate location. In this case, it came from the B-1 Building. d – Date acquired: type the date or press the … above the field p – Barcode: take a printed barcode and place on the first page, as shown in the following picture. Scan or type the barcode into the field. If additional barcodes are needed, please refer to Periodic – Bulk Barcode Print – 2013 01 03 in the C:\Users\tanklandlibrary\Google Drive\Library Documents\Procedures drive. T – Copy number. If additional copies are found in the catalog, assign a copy number here. Write a note to annotate this this on the spine label. x – Non-public note: If the book is part of a donation, put the donation information here. y – Select the appropriate time type: Books in this case. z – Put the shelf number or storage box. In this case, the shelf location is A.1.1.5. Press Add item button Verify the results Congratulations, you have added a book into the library holdings. Now it's time to print the spine label and place on the shelf. Print Spine Label. Ensure that the correct labels are loaded in the Dymo LabelWriter 450. Spine labels are 1 ½ inch by 1 inch. Open DYMO Label Software by doubleclicking on the DYMO Label v.8 icon. Open the saved Barcode template located on the drive. Selecting File->Open Look in:' C:\Users\tanklandlibrary\Google Drive\Library Documents\Data Files\Barcode' Select Spine Label The screen will show the spine label for the American Military Museum. Double click on the spine label text. Copy the call number. Paste the call number into the spine label. Press enter next to each partition of the cutter number. Press Print, the barcode will now print to your LabelWriter. Apply the Spine label to the spine of the book, approximately 1 finger width above the bottom of the book. Place the book in the recorded storage location, either shelf or box. Congratulations, you have entered a book into holdings. Search for book not in Koha catalog Enter the main title of the book in the Cataloging search box. The title is generally the most prominent words on the page. For example, World War II Airplanes appears to be the title of the book. Enter world war ii airplanes in the Cataloging search box. Press Submit Notice that there are many books about world war ii airplanes and a catalog entry in the reservoir. For purposes of this, we are going to ignore the existing reservoir entry so we can look it up in the Library of Congress. Click on New from Z39.50 button Ensure the title is typed in the correct location. You can fill out other information if you want. IMPORTANT: ISBN numbers ending in X are not valid for searching. The books often change their ISBN number after publication if they end in an X. In this case, the best choice is the second one World War II airplanes by AngeLucci, Enzo. Select Import located on the right end of in the second row You will be confronted by a complicated screen containing the MARC21 data. Thankfully, you only need to put in a few fields of information. The following fields in the “0” tab to complete are: 003 – Enter OSt '''which is the American Military Museums's cataloging code. In the “9” tab complete the following fields 942 2 – Select '''Library of Congress Classification c – Select Books Saving the catalog entry Press the down arrow on the + Save button Select Save and edit items Add the following information to the Add item page 2 – Source of classification or shelving scheme: Change to Library of Congress Classification 8 – Collection code: Select Non-Fiction c – Shelving location: Add the appropriate location. In this case, it came from the B-1 Building. d – Date acquired: type the date or press the … above the field p – Barcode: take a printed barcode and place on the first page. Scan or type the barcode into the field. In this case, it is 00002217 If additional barcodes are needed, please refer to Periodic – Bulk Barcode Print – 2013 01 03 in the C:\Users\tanklandlibrary\Google Drive\Library Documents\Procedures drive. T – Copy number. If additional copies are found in the catalog, assign a copy number here. Write a note to annotate this this on the spine label. x – Non-public note: If the book is part of a donation, put the donation information here. y – Select the appropriate time type: Books in this case. z – Put the shelf number or storage box. In this case, the shelf location is A.1.4.3 Press Add item button Verify the results Congratulations, you have added a book into the library holdings. Now it's time to print the spine label and place on the shelf. Print Spine Label. Ensure that the correct labels are loaded in the Dymo LabelWriter 450. Spine labels are 1 ½ inch by 1 inch. Open DYMO Label Software by doubleclicking on the DYMO Label v.8 icon. Open the saved Barcode template located on the drive. Selecting File->Open Look in:' C:\Users\tanklandlibrary\Google Drive\Library Documents\Data Files\Barcode' Select Spine Label The screen will show the spine label for the American Military Museum. Double click on the spine label text from the catalog. Copy the call number. Paste the call number into the spine label. Press enter next to each partition of the cutter number. If the font changes, we use Times New Roman with a font size of 12. Press Print, the barcode will now print to your LabelWriter. Apply the Spine label to the spine of the book, approximately 1 finger width above the bottom of the book. Place the book in the recorded storage location, either shelf or box. Congratulations, you have entered a book into the catalog and the holdings. Enter a book which is not in the catalog and not in the Library of Congress. At the American Military Museum, we often handle materials which is not in our local catalog nor is it in the Library of Congress. When you encounter such an item, place it in the Original Cataloging area for further processing by a librarian or a librarian practicum student.